


Misery Loves Company - Klaus Hargreeves X Reader

by Aochocobo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Reader become best friends, Bisexual Klaus Hargreeves, F/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, good sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aochocobo/pseuds/Aochocobo
Summary: Meeting at a bar was certainly not fate, not when bars are a second home to you, but meeting under normal circumstances would be too easy. So when you meet him again stood in a mausoleum, just trying to pay your respects, his behaviours and mannerisms capture your interest.Klaus X Reader,  sorry I wasn't too sure what to title or describe this story as.





	1. Pub

The club was physically vibrating from music and peoples’ bodily movement, the atmosphere heavily laced with booze and hormones, carelessly people were leaving their drinks at tables to go to the dance floor or bathrooms. Letting out a gentle sigh, gulping down the whiskey that was almost room temperature at this point. “Here’s to the future” I mutter the words, as though they’re a curse being bestowed upon me.

   “The future is too hyped.” An unfamiliar voice speaks to my left, he sounded half arsed and pitifully miserable.

   “May we live with reckless abandon then?” It was half a statement half a question, one I wasn’t certain about, as the bartender filled my glass once more. “Leave the bottle, please.” I add quickly, not wanting to have to continuously wait for refills.

  “Well…It’s more about not giving a fuck…” He sounded as though he was trying to suppress a chuckle by the tone of his voice. I turn on the bar stool, to look at the stranger. His clothing choice was interesting to say the least, he was wearing leather lace up trousers and a crop top.

  “So, do you want a drink?” I raise a brow and give a slight smile to the man, I could tell he was already partially intoxicated by how dilated his eyes are, his posture and the subtle stench of weed, he had clearly drank enough to cover the majority of the scent. 

   "I'd love a drink. Thanks. Sooo..." He starts, I'm presuming to contribute to some form of small talk. 

   "You don't need to try to force conversation, just focus on drinking your fill." I say as I pour him a drink, then place the bottle down in between us both. Misery sure does love company. 

   'Not very social' Klaus thinks to himself but shrugs it off dismissively, Ben was sat on the bar essentially watching over Klaus, always acting as a conscious. Klaus looks to his brother, wanting to see how Ben was doing. 'You okay?' Klaus mouths. 

   "You know, you shouldn't just agree and accept drinks off of strangers." He sighs, slight disappointment to his tone. Klaus just pulls a face to Ben.

  "So...who exactly or what are you pulling faces at? Are you okay?" Concern fills my tone, not quite knowing how shit-faced the man next to me is. 

  "Oh, nothing particularly. Just felt like it" He speaks passively. 

   "What's your name?" I ask standing up passing the guy the money for the bottle. "I should get going before I reach my limit." I frown at the last part, enjoying the feeling of the burning liquid, how sound was beginning to blur into the background. Alas this only meant that, I was reaching my alcohol intake, not being able to afford to do anything stupid, or reckless I reluctantly move away from the bar. 

   "It's Klaus, are you sure you want to leave me with this? You've hardly touched it." Klaus says, more out of a politeness than an actual concern. 

   "Sure thing, long as it's not wasted. Do as you please. (Y/N). See you around, Klaus." I say, then proceed to take my leave. 

 

           Once I manage to reach my apartment, all the thoughts and feelings that I had been drinking away seemed to flood back in, as though a damn broke opening all flood gates. "Your Uncle Reginald died, you know what this means don't you... That you're just a freak with powers now. No one here will trust you, not anymore." Ever since I could remember, my mother had hated me, yet my father refused to hand me over to Mr.Hargreeves, whom would come over several times a week to train me. His methods were always unorthodox. I never paid attention to all this 'Umbrella Academy' business. Never tried to learn their names, powers anything really. I didn't feel the need for them, they had only caused more problems in the end. 

   Glancing to my right, on my kitchen counter I spot a old photo containing myself, mother, father and Mr.Hargreeves. It was taken two days before my 18th birthday, that was the last day I saw Mr.Hargreeves. I didn't want to be apart of his twisted, pressurised experiments. Flicking off all the lights in my apartment, I head to my sofa taking out a vial of pills. Swallowing them easy, before staring off at the ceiling letting whatever I could go, along with being able to physically feel anything.  


	2. Waffles and Coffee

Once the buzz finally wore off, around mid-morning the next day I knew I needed to go pay my respect to Mr.Hargreeves better now than later. Rolling off of the sofa I head into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, pocketing the rest of the pills.

   “God… I’m going to need some sanity.” I sigh softly staring off out of the window, watching the rain pour heavily onto the sidewalk, the wind making waves within the puddles, umbrellas flying about. Sipping the water slowly trying to draw out my time before gathering up all the energy that I could to get ready.

 

-Time skip-

 

    After buying some flowers I walk up to the Academy knocking upon the heavy mahogany door.  The Academy always stood out as you walked past, the umbrella motifs on the double gates, then etched into the glass. Certainly made a statement to anyone passing by.

  After a few moments a woman with skin, a soft beautiful, sunset gold complexion, holding a gentle expression within her eyes. “How can I help?” She asks, with a gentle smile being as welcoming as she can. I recognised her as Allison Hargreeves, though that wasn’t something to point out, wrong time, wrong situation.

   “Yes, sorry to interrupt during this time of grief but I just wanted to pay my respects. Mr. Hargreeves has helped my family a lot over the years.” I say trying to be polite, an old eccentric billionaire  who seemingly only used people to his own gain, wasn’t a man I’d think to be paying my respects to. Alas we all have our dues.

   “Why don’t you come in, I can find a vase to put those flowers in.” Allison says gently, stepping aside so I can walk past her. Walking in I notice that the house atmosphere was homely in one sense, the place was huge but due to being filled with all sorts of oddities it was comforting and felt lived in. Not as though it was primarily empty. As we both walk into the main living area, I see an urn sat next to a photograph of Reginald.

    “I’m (Y/N), sorry I should of introduced myself at the door. Thank you for letting me in.” I comment after realising I had been stood staring at the photograph for a short while.

   “I’m Allison, I didn’t realise our father knew anyone very well beyond these four walls.” She comments passing me a vase filled with water. I place the flowers inside, then place the vase down next to the urn.

  “I don’t know the full extent of who he did or didn’t know, he appeared rather reserved to me. As though he would do his business and only discuss that then leave. Quite a scheduled and secluded man.” I comment, I had very few memories of Reginald outside of our training.

A lady who looked like she stepped out of a 1950s catalogue walked in smiling as she passed Allison and myself a cup of tea. “I heard that we had a guest, so I made some tea.” Her maternal instincts basically radiated off of her.

   “Thank you mom, how are you feeling?” Allison asks turning her attention to the lady, concern was evident in her tone and by her body language it was though she was worried about something.

  “Of course dear.” She smiles before heading off humming gently to herself.

  “Your mom seems lovely, she’s really kind.” I comment, taking a sip of the tea, it would be rude to leave it.

   “Yeah, she’s always putting us first.” Allison comments, I can hear a tinge of sadness within her tone. I could tell there’s more to that story than you’d expect. After talking to Allison for a short while, paying some form of respect I decide to take my leave. I felt that I had spent enough time there and felt it would only be right if I leave them to grieve in their own way and time.

 

-Time Skip-

I decide to go to Griddys Doughnut shop to grab some lunch and coffee, wanting to pass some time seeing as I had nothing left to do for the day. Griddys was rather empty as usual, only a few customers going in and out. The pleasant atmosphere allowed space to think and relax, well it would if the place didn’t have that distinct metallic smell. There wasn’t any visible stains but guaranteed that blood had been spilt on numerous occasions.

   I had stopped looking around whenever the bell above the door rang out, it had finally turned into background music, however the strong scent of alcohol hit me. The person who had come in, talking just fine, staggering slightly with that pungent smell but wasn’t being disruptive. I glanced towards the counter, where he was headed and recognised the body language and clothing from the male at the bar last night. The leather lace up trousers looked to be in decent condition just slightly unlaced down the thigh, the crop top had certainly seen better days. It was torn in multiple places, the collar tugged out of shape.

   Without words being spoken Agnes passes him a coffee, which he gladly accepts passing her over some money before slinking his way into a booth. He cradled the coffee as though it would run away if he didn’t. His face looked sunken and solemn. The smell may be potent but he was certainly becoming sober, his eyes gave this fact away. He looked stressed, a little lost perhaps.

   I let out a gentle sigh, go up to the counter and order some waffles for Klaus and myself and take the plates over to his table. “Hey… You hungry?” I ask, not wanting to tell him he looked absolutely miserable but something told me he just needed company. Weather that was reckless abandon, silence, family or a complete stranger.

   “I could eat.” Klaus responds, “You’re the girl from the bar.” He adds after a moment, I had placed the waffles in front of him and nod quietly. The silence that re-fell might’ve been awkward in a normal situation but with a junkie coming back from the edge he had put himself on then, someone who would rather sit quietly it was rather comforting. The occasional shuffling of feet could be heard, one was Klaus underneath the table, he was getting fidgety.

   I watched for any tell-tale signs that he might need to go to the hospital, yet he seemed to stay rather composed. His eyes would shift slightly as though he could see something. So I decide to interject. “Klaus, whatever you can see can’t hurt you. No matter how it makes you feel, or how scary it may seem.” I was well aware of the different powers of the Hargreeves, I didn’t know who was who or which powers each had. Again, I wasn’t all that fussed but whichever power he had, certainly was filled with trauma, though I feel that’s become a standardised situation with anyone whom comes in contact with Reginald.

   After finishing up breakfast, I decide to take my leave wanting some fresh air and seeing that he was more grounded and looked physically able. Klaus was certainly confused to why he was being shown this level of kindness, however he wasn’t one to complain.

  “Hey thanks, I really appreciate what you’ve done today.” Klaus calls after me. Instead of giving a proper response I just wave without turning around, just glad that he was feeling grateful and better. Well at least he sounded and looked better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that Klaus is a difficult character to write on all levels. I am rather enjoying the challenge and thank you everyone for the support. ^^ Also warning you guys, this chapter is a complete mess. 
> 
> Also I am not sure how consistent the updates will be after this one. As I only got time to write this due to breaking a bone in my foot so I still have to do college work that I am missing over the next two weeks. Then I should be going back to college after that. However, I'll try to keep updates consistent and regular.

 Klaus walked in, doing physically better he wasn’t staggering everywhere however, you could tell that he was certainly feeling drained. Flopping onto the sofa, sighing in relief he looks to the urn containing his dads ashes. “You know you bastard, if you would just show up and talk to me it would be so much easier. ” Klaus sighs but raises a brow at the flowers. “See someone must love you…” Klaus covers his eyes with his arm as he settles trying to think about how he’d talk to his dad. Not that he particularly wanted to see anyone except for Ben. 

   "How's it going Klaus?" Luther asks as he walks past. "Have you managed to get any answers yet?" Luther pauses to wait for Klaus's response. 

Klaus shakes his head, lets out a slight frustration "Clearly, he's playing golf with Hitler." His voice was sarcastic and laced with a hint of venom, "Look, Luther it's just not going to happen, the old man died stubborn." He rolls off of the sofa and walks off to his room just wanting to forget about the whole ordeal. Instead once Klaus was sat on his bed he was thinking back to his encounters with (Y/N), he wasn't sure if she was just a nice person or had hidden agendas. 

    Slowly Klaus began to go into what appeared to be a dreamless slumber that was until distorted faces came into view, he couldn't hear anything but the ghoulish faces appeared torn, burnt, falling from their skulls. Though fear and the urge to run was surging throughout his mind and body, Klaus had no control over his actions nor could he seem to wake himself up. His room began to hear the sound of whimpering, sweat covering his body. 

   Ben watched on feeling helpless as his brothers face twisted into fear and pain, hoping that one of the other siblings would hear Klaus having a nightmare. For a short while Ben had to watch many expression before someone came in, that someone was Grace. She gently places her hand on Klaus's shoulder and begins to lightly shake him. 

   "Klaus, come on dear you need to wake up." Grace starts speaking softly not wanting to scare him further, though she gradually got louder with each sentence, voice still filled with warmth though. "Its just a bad dream, it's going to be okay." It took several attempts before Klaus was able to open his eyes, heart beating rapidly. 

   "Mom..." He whispers voice shaking. He quickly rubs his eyes furiously, "Thank you." He finishes his sentence. Grace drapes a jacket around Klaus's shaking body. 

   "I'll go put on a pot of tea. Come downstairs Klaus." Grace says warmly, her tone kind and full of compassion as she kisses Klaus on the forehead and heads downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Klaus hadn't verbalised a response and looked directly at Ben, they didn't speak in that moment but Klaus's eyes spoke many words, Ben just shared a re-assuring smile and thumbs up. 

    When Klaus got downstairs, Five was sat at the table eating a peanut butter and marsh mellow sandwich rather contently, whilst Grace poured out cups of tea when she put the pot down Klaus grabbed it and poured another cup putting it in front of Ben. No one questioned this, not even with a subtle brow raise. The rest of that day Klaus's mind kept wondering to everything that was currently happening. He didn't like the thought that everything was going to be blown back in there faces, especially things they had no control over. He was worried for his siblings and his own curiosity was posing more questions than he even possibly had answers for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, after the dust had settled (Y/N) decided to get back into a somewhat normal routine. This consisted of her day job, shopping and living a rather regular life. It could be quite mundane but it payed the bills, and admittedly funded her drinking. Putting on her scrubs. (Y/N) works at a rehab centre a few days a week, the work could be quite taxing yet it was certainly fulfilling. Heading over to work with clear skies, usually means the day would be somewhat decent or at least that's what (Y/N) told herself. 

 

     "(Y/N), you'll be working on the drug ward today." Kate my boss spoke as soon as I reached the front desk to sign in. I nod in understanding, wanting to just get my shift over and done with, I change into my work shoes and head off down the hallways. The ward that deals with drug addiction, was located within a separate building. The place was clean, allowed for a decent amount of light and held a simplistic neat layout. It felt clinical, sure it was a rehabilitation centre but it could of been more inviting. 

    Once reaching the ward, I began making my rounds to see who I was dealing with. I focused on one-to-one sessions, and to act as a support system. The job itself's not easy, it's difficult to see and hear the struggles but as most people book themselves in, it felt a little more positive that they want some form of help. As I am finishing up my morning rounds, a very particular pair of leather trousers draw in my attention. 

   "Klaus?" I ask softly, curiously as I approach him slightly startled to see him here. Before I saw his face my mind wanted to doubt that it was him. 

   "Hey...Wait a minute you're that girl from...." Klaus didn't finish his sentence as he furrows his brows a little, clearly confused and a hint of frustration. I slide onto the seat just opposite him. 

   "How are you?" I ask, I had almost asked 'What bring's you here' and as it wasn't visiting hours, the answer was a little more than obvious. 

  "I'm fine, not too sure why i'm here. It's just a cycle. Come get sober, leave, get high." He admits. I could tell that Klaus wasn't 100 percent sober. 

   "Come on, drink some water. Have you had anything to eat?" I ask as I pass him a bottle of water, he needed to come around a bit more. Klaus took the water and began to sip it, he kept pulling faces across the room, as though talking to someone. He didn't seem to need to verbalise a response, that's when I remember back to the night in the bar. "What's your power." I ask pointing to the Umbrella on his wrist. Luckily no one else was around. 

   With a raise of Klaus's brow, an almost defeated sigh he responds. "I can see the dead. Arguing with my brother now." The pain that was evident in Klaus's eyes, although he was chuckling was immense. The sorrow, hurt, loss, almost a look of betrayal all flashed through. I also noted that his chuckle was rather dry and forced, it was as if he, had to put airs on. 

   "No wonder you're constantly out of it. Klaus, powers are difficult to control, to own I know this, if you ever need or want help in learning how to cope with your powers effects, just ask. You shouldn't suffer." I respond gently, giving his hand a light squeeze. My shift was almost over, however all I could feel was concern. It's not like Klaus can openly discuss his powers with people actually understanding. Sure, pretty much everyone knew of The Umbrella Academy, but the struggles those kids must've faced have clearly continued into adulthood. The way the PTSD, emotional turmoil, social abilities have been affected may just be greater than anyone might suspect. 

   Klaus nods, thinking yet again another empty promise. Another half-arsed gesture, why did it matter anymore. Klaus had no idea why he was even trying, he noticed Ben nod at him then he speaks; "Klaus, don't automatically dismiss everyone who is trying to help." Ben couldn't physically do anything, he's watched his brother over-dose countless times, yet all he could do was sit on the sidelines. It tore him apart, still does. "Let someone in who can help." Ben finishes. Klaus looked defeated he could tell by Ben's tone that this wasn't up for discussion. 

   "How do I get a hold of you?" Klaus speaks, I can hear some form of reluctance within his tone, never the less I smile and pass him a piece of paper with an address on it along with some times. 

   "Legally I can't provide my number, but let's say you were to bump into me." I state, the address was a art gallery. I usually spent most of my spare time their, I had wanted to start focusing and developing my artistic skills. However, I found I was just drawn in by the quiet atmosphere. "I'll see you later, I have to sign out now." I state, I felt badly that he was about to be left alone, at least his brother could keep him some form of company. 

   Once I got well out of hearing range, I let out a sigh of relief. The voices and sounds that were surrounding Klaus were harrowing. "Damn powers." I mumble, mine weren't very unique, actually no where near unique copying other peoples powers how unoriginal. Copying powers have its pros sure, but not knowing how to use them properly was the downfall. Usually, I don't bother with using powers I see no need for them, not to mention I can't really use them as my own. I furrow my brows in frustration. 

   After signing out of the building, I decide to grab a coffee from Griddy's my mind kept focusing back to seeing Klaus in the rehab centre. Just how often did he sign himself in, for him to call it a cycle. I place my head against the cool wood table, coffee in my hands, out stretched in front of me, as I begin to doze off. Another problem once my body, brain can acknowledge a new power, I don't know how to shut it off. Not properly. 


	5. Chapter 5

__

_The air that was once a gentle breeze, suddenly went cold not allowing even a hint of compassion for the body struggling to survive the harsh weather. The atmosphere had felt calming, just like grandma’s lullabies after a storm or Mr. Floppy the rabbit teddy that never leaves the bed no matter how much you grow, now it was heavy, crushing against every breath and step forward.  However, a possible silver lining, snow clung to the ground like a fitted sheet. Pristine. Untouched. At least at first it was, a divine red liquid was spilling onto the blanketed ground._

_The blood kept spilling, unaware of where it was coming from, I tried to move forward feeling the weight of being crushed underneath the weight of the fear surrounding my aching mind. Out… I needed to get the hell out of there. My mind kept telling me how I was a lamb with a wolf behind me, chasing me. No matter how much I tried to physically push on, I couldn’t move. Just like a tree, rooted In place with no-where to go, to turn._

_I close my eyes tightly and re-open them wanting this nightmare to be over. As I open my eyes a torn up face is in front of mine. His face burnt, peeling and sore. He looked ghoulish, certainly not of reality. That’s when it dawns upon me, I’m trapped in my own mind, my own nightmare once more. His crusty hand caresses my face, you’d think he was showing me affection yet it felt as though my sanity, soul, mind were being stripped away from my every fibre of being. He opens his mouth, to speak but no sounds come out. I sigh in relief, as a knife is plunged into my gut._

_“You abandoned me. Left me to rot. You created me. Why don’t you love me.” His voice was rough, sharp and it groaned. It would’ve felt almost inhumane if not for his body being stood before mine. The tears that stain my face, resemble a black ooze smelling like sulphur. As I open my mouth to breathe the smell travels down into my air ways. I feel it clogging and suffocating me from the inside out. “Rot Mother…”It was as though I had lay with the devil, I couldn’t speak, my ears ringing loudly._

My eyes snapped open as my lungs completely shut off and the knife is removed. Gasping as a stray tear rolls down my face. Looking around I notice eyes on me, slowly it registers that I am inside Griddys. My stomach had a sharp shooting pain still going through it, standing up slowly I head to the bathroom. Once inside I lift up my shirt to see a deep purple almost black bruise on my stomach. Furrowing my brows in frustration. “Not again…” I sigh as I splash water onto my face to wash away the sleep and to freshen up slightly.

   Quickly, I decide to grab a coffee to go and head to the store to buy stationary to write down the nightmare whilst it was fresh in my mind. It had been exactly two weeks since the last one, demons personified, snow, blood and knives. Usually, a bad omen would come in a form of thunderstorms, re-occurring nightmares featuring a crow.

  I close the notebook and look out across the park, it was quite a pleasant evening, not yet dark enough for street lights but held a gentle ambience. Pleasant. If only the world could standstill it would be a calmer place. Closing my eyes listening to the sounds of ducks down at the small pond, the birds chip in the trees. Time, a concept that is fleeting no one knows where it goes and we know we don’t get it back either. Though sitting on this bench time felt irrelevant.

   

   Klaus was out for a little stroll, muttering incoherent things that only Ben could pick up on or register. He saw Five sitting under the tree looking a little drained, dark circles underneath his eyes a potent smell of coffee. Klaus sighs flopping down next to him. "Five...What you doing? Wanna hang?" He asks, the question was certainly half-arsed. More like an obligation being full-filled. 

   Five sighed annoyed as he closes his book, "What do you really want Klaus? I'm a bit busy" he knew Klaus wasn't here to play house and Five certainly didn't intend to either.

   "Ugh, fine... Can you lend me twenty?" Klaus says as he watches Ben shake his head disapprovingly, clearly not amused. Behind Ben's disapproval was a lot of pain and guilt for watching Klaus fall into habits. 

     "I'm not funding your drug habit. Go get a job or ask Diego or Allison." Five's tone was harsher than usual, clearly too pre-occupied by his own thoughts and life situations to entertain Klaus' whims. 

   Klaus naturally picked up on his brothers tone, sure he knew five didn't hold too much patients with him. That was a given but his body language was different, it was holding the usual sarcasm, sass or personification. Usually, he would be up to banter with Klaus, even if it was just to tease him. Not today. "What's wrong? Like i get you like your alone time but... something is bothering you." Klaus quickly forgetting about the loan and any other worries. 

   "Just thinking, nothing major. Do me a favour? Get me a coffee then ill give you a twenty." Five states, re-opening his book , immersing himself in the pages. Five was thinking back to his time with the commission, trying to figure out the current timeline. Nothing was adding up, the person showing up to pay respects, the current events were askew. Maybe, just maybe their wouldn't be an apocalypse. Yet he wasn't certain this could just be a form of distraction to stop him focusing on the whole ordeal. He couldn't be too careful not after witnessing his family laying waste underneath the rouble of their childhood home. 

    "Alright then. " Klaus would have pushed, but something in his gut told him not too. Standing up he looked at Ben as they made their way back to griddys. The quaint little doughnut shop was becoming a regular staple in his life. 

 

"Say, Klaus... you've opened up quite a lot to that lady from the rehab centre... That's unlike you. Well at least around strangers and it's not your first meeting. Are you sure you can trust them?" Ben frowned with concern, sure he didn't have a reason to not trust (Y/N), yet Klaus' characteristics were certainly more open than usual. Ben also noticed she could see him, he wouldn't tell Klaus though, not yet. 

  "You're right, but I feel a certain vulnerability around her... Maybe she's just psychologically fucking with my head." He chuckles dryly, one part of him told him, she was a genuinely good person and the other doubted that, still insisting ulterior motives. "We will have to wait and see." He mumbles the last part. To which Ben purposefully didn't respond. 

 

Once getting Fives coffee both ben and klaus headed off, although the urge to buy drugs fell upon his shoulders, he just decided on buying a bottle of whiskey and a whole bunch of snacks before heading back to the house. Diego was out on his way to see patch and had noticed Klaus buy the alcohol and snacks but felt slightly proud to not see him come out of some weird back street ally. Looking like he just found a shady briefcase or pot of gold. 

 

_________________

 

So... I am sorry this has taken so long. Once i went back to college, I just got swooped up into the madness. Our class got to work on a real life client brief, which was tedious, but I managed to pass my final college briefs and once my grades come in (Just for university to confirm them.) I'll be off to study game art. Thank you for anyone who has stuck around and has had patience to wait for this to be uploaded. I am eternally grateful.


End file.
